Dark Paradise
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: Iris meets Furuichi and learns that they share a few traits. Traits that will ultimately destroy or empower them


Sitting on his ass, hands bounded by rope, and a guard on each of his side, Furuichi wondered if he can put this on a university application. Surely getting kidnapped this many times had to show that he had a skill in it.

He had been sitting here for only a little bit, but already he got some room in the bond of his right hand. Sighing loudly, he couldn't help but feel angry. He thought for sure that he wouldn't be in this situation for a while. He wasn't even close to the Solomon Company building! He was looking at the damn place through binoculars in a crowded street. He thought he would be safe in a crowd, but he was wrong. One moment he was calculating the possible floors in the windowless building, the next a hand was over his mouth and he was dragged easily away.

Now he sat in the middle of a hallway in front of a room that had a double door entrance. Furuichi could tell that this floor was a powerful member of the company's domain. Luxurious carpet and lighting, and he smelled some delicious food somewhere. His mouth was filled with saliva at the thought of food.

He was supposed to have met up with Oga and Hilda for lunch. Shit, he wouldn't hear the end of this from Oga. He could imagine Oga's reaction after hearing he got captured. He would call him an idiot. And he would try to give his reason for being late, but Oga would then just beat him to silence. That's how all their arguments ended.

Before he could go any further a voice from the room called to the two guards. A tired weak voice ordered. "Bring the young man you found in here."

The two goons roughly grabbed him and dragged him to the room. He was thrown on his stomach and a hand roughly grabbed his head and shoved it down. He got a lovely view of the expensive looking wooden floors. He shook his arm to hopefully loosen the vice grip on his right arm, but the guard only tightened his grip.

He heard the person in the room say something in a foreign language, and the hand on his neck was gone. He quickly lifted his head and looked at his surroundings. Just like he predicted the room belonged to a powerful member. However he was fooled from the floor, as the room, though large, was bare except for a low bed.

And in front of that bed in a wheelchair, was the woman from the painting. Iris was her name, he recalled. She was beautiful. A calm aura was around her as she gazed at him through bored eyes. However he saw through the illusion, she was anything but calm or boring. She was powerful.

With a flick of her fingers, the hands on him were gone. In a mocking tone, she said while staring down at him as if he was a stain.

"Such a defiant face, despite being in a building where death lies in every corner and room." The threat was powered by the presence of the two guards.

With a smile on his face he replied in a carefree manner. "No worries, I've been through worse. Just a couple days ago actually."

The woman stared at him and this time took a moment to actually look at him. After a moment a small smile decorated her face. "So you have. You still have the scent of death, despite it being days old."

Furuichi felt chills run down his body, he had no idea what powers Beel's mother had. But just by looking at him she seemed to have known of what happened days ago.

A curl of her finger had the guards pushing him onto his knees while one of their own knees pressed against his back. His chest was pushed out, and he struggled to get out of the position. His struggle increased when he saw a knife be brought out.

He couldn't die again after he just got revived!

The knife drew closer to him and stopped right at the top of his shirt. The knife pressed down on his collar bone for a moment and before he could comprehend what was going on, the sound of clothing being torn filled the room. Iris easily sliced through his shirt and stopped when she could see the scar over his heart between the strips she made.

"Oh my, you really were in a worse situation than this."

He tried to push himself away from the knife before the final blow could be dealt but the knee behind him wouldn't give. Iris didn't seem to notice or didn't give a bother at his struggle. Instead with a scoff she scolded.

"Oh that Lucifer. That woman has a fascination with blood. I swear it."

She looked at Furuichi and waited for a reply as if they were having a casual conversation. When none came, she frowned and stared down at him. When she noted that he was still struggling and his eyes held fear she turned to the guards and ordered.

"Leave."

The moment the order was said, the two males left the room. A moment of silence passed and then the wheelchair was pushed away. Furuichi watched stunned as the sick frail woman transformed in front of him. Standing tall, the somber look vanished and instead a look of determination dominated her face. A woman of power and control stood before him.

Grabbing his chin, she lifted it and questioned him. "Enlightened me why an un-contracted human, smothered with the smell of death and sin was found snooping by my building."

He didn't answer and instead took this time to observe the room and Iris. He had to use this time to get as much information as he could. Then he would escape. The woman watched him and easily caught his motive behind the silence. Sighing she looked down at him in disapproval. "I wish you wouldn't be so cold to me. I'm very nice to those I care for. "

The idea of this beautiful woman caring for him was a nice thought. But right now he had to concentrate. If she wanted him to talk, then he would talk. But he would get information that he could use. Choosing his words carefully he asked. "What happened to you? Hilda, always talks about you in such high regard."

A teasing smile on her lips she replied in mock hurt. "Are you saying that I didn't meet your high expectations?"

Shaking his head, Furuichi was troubled on what word to describe her and said nervously. "I thought you would be more motherly, not so… evil."

A light laugh caught him off guard and wagging her finger at him she reminded him. "I was married to the devil you know."

He nodded but he didn't laugh like she wanted him to. Silence began to fill the room, but Furuichi ended it with a question that would give him vital information. "Why do you want Beel?"

Surprise was expressed on her face and she replied instantly. "Why wouldn't a mother want her son back?"

The answer shocked Furuichi and he had to remind himself that Hilda was not Beel's mother. The woman in front of him was. She had every right to take back her child. But why now? Before he could ask his question, black hair was brushing against his face. Before he could react, Iris pulled back. Again she was studying him. "You smell faintly of my child, but there is another's scent that overpowers it."

Waving her hand in front of him she caught the scent again. "Not Hilda's…who could it be? Ah of course, the contractor."

At the realization, her eyes closed for a moment. When she returned her gaze on him, he noted that she looked crestfallen.

"Are you two always that close? Close enough for his scent to be all over you. Almost like a second skin."

Yes, he thought. He had been at Oga's side since they were children. It was only natural that he smelled like him. He was always telling the bastard that he reeked. Great, now he smelled. How the hell was he going to have a girlfriend now? His inner distress was cutoff when Iris stared down at him and thought aloud.

"Furuichi Takayuki; beaten, battered, killed and revived just days ago. And yet here you are. In a foreign country going against a company that can and has been defeating and capturing powerful demons.

While she was talking, Furuichi slipped his hand through the rope bond. He would escape now and tell the information to Oga. He slowly reached for the tissues that were in his back pocket. If he could just grab two and stuff them up his nose, he could have a chance at escape. But before his hand could even touch the tissues, Iris clicked her tongue at him and scolded.

"Don't bother to use those tissues."

In one quick movement, she reached behind him and snatched the tissues and inspected them with a look of disgust on her face. Shock ran down his body and his mouth fell open in a failure to speak. His reaction must have been funny to Iris, as she laughed and with a smirk said. "Please child, who do you think these were made for?"

She watched as the information settled and after he seemed to accept the new information she walked behind him. She cut the roped that bonded him and watched as it fell to his sides. She wasn't afraid of him leaving, he wanted information.

She had just set out the bait and sure enough the human took it. She watched as he shook off the rope bonds and stood himself up. And he just stood there. Sure that the other was listening she sat herself on the bed and continued.

"Those tissues were supposed to empower me. Instead they only poisoned me. A poison no one believed and instead said I was going insane."

She felt the buried anger resurface and she had a take a moment before continuing. "They turned their backs on me and in my weakened state attacked like animals. And the person who was supposed to be my other half, sided with them." She couldn't help the hurt that escaped in her voice. But she quickly changed her tone to relief. "It was only thanks to Furcas that I found the source of my problem."

Furuichi listened and again he took a look around the room and stopped to stare at the wheelchair. Following his gaze, she gave the despised object a kick. Walking to the boy, she gave a sad smile and explained. "The feeling of losing trust in someone is similar to the loss of a loved one to death. The person that you believed and loved for so long, is broken and falls before you. The revelation of the truth makes you realize that the person you loved is dead. You were just in love with a memory of that person."

She watched his reaction and saw that he was thinking of someone. She knew the look of a broken person when she saw one. She saw it every morning in Hell when she stared at her reflection. Bringing out the tissues she inspected the remaining ones. "How many have you used?"

"Not too sure. Almost done." His voice empty of emotion answered.

She smiled and was actually impressed. "And yet here you stand, incredible."

He didn't respond and instead merely stood there. Eyes clouded with uncertainty and face lost in a series of expressions that revealed his thoughts. Watching him was a bit painful for her. Stepping forward so no space was between them, she whispered to him as if she was telling him a dark secret.

"We aren't that different, you and I."

He glanced at her and before he could argue, she grabbed his hand and explained further. "We are both madly in love with a powerful idiot and for that we deserve the falling they have brought us."

Her hands released his and traveled upwards till they were rested over the scar tissue. Staring into his eyes, in a hushed tone she whispered this time with anger in her voice. "But there is a power in us that everyone denied to acknowledge. A power so strong that we ourselves fear it."

She pressed down on the scar and watched him try to move away from her touch. In a solemn tone she whispered. "I was able to free myself before I was destroyed. Join me Takayuki. Before you fall apart completely."

With her hand on his heart he knew she could feel his heart begin to race. Because he was scared. It scared him that he didn't say no instantly.

* * *

Just some headcanons I thought of since the last chapter. I also want Furuichi and Iris interaction...I don't why.

Hope you enjoyed this drabble and if you can please review that would be awesome. Thanks guys for reading!


End file.
